


Thanking Her Master

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Death References, F/M, Het, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was careful to remind her of her place in his Decepticon Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanking Her Master

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: An un'betaed piece, please let me know if you think any warnings were missed. Not sure if this is what the prompter pictured for the prompt, but its decidedly what the bunnies gave me.

Mikaela Banes.

Like the rest of her slagging species, all names were made meaningless now that He and his Decepticon forces rule their world. It had been pathetically easy to trick her into thinking that she would be spared from his wrath by showing him where the Autobots held their temporary base.

And the Autobots are forever driven from the planet after their loving Prime is so grievously injured at spark by the betrayal and his new injuries as human cities burned unchecked to the ground around them.

Her pathetically annoying human mate without the protection of the Autobot scum had been killed when he managed to infuriate some of his.. more ill tempered troops.

The boy's head was then placed among the heads of many alien warriors that he had killed before coming to Earth and before the War had begun. Before he had met the Fallen and things had changed from there.

He knows that she thanks her gods for every cycle that she is still functioning when she thinks that he can not hear her. How very wrong she is.

"Thank you, thank you for keeping me alive..."

The foolish insect should be thanking him instead of a false god that he knows does not exist, except for in their religious writings.

And yet she does thank him in a different way, when he calls for her presence before him, decidedly coy at certain orns, she offers her body to him. Tiny body writhing as varied tentacles and Cybertronian spikes take her roughly. Some cycles, he takes little more of her each time before allowing another of his Decepticons to take.

Oddly it is sometimes enough to sate Starscream's rebellious tendencies before he can even begin plotting to overthrow him and take his seat of power from his silver claws.

Some cycles, he allows her to use her former name among the many nameless members of her own kind. Reminding her that she, her mind, and her body belong to the Decepticon Empire.

Once sated she is used as an example before the rest of her disgusting kind: find any remaining Autobots and report them to the Decepticons, if they want to "live". Some decide to follow his orders, endlessly searching for any Autobots while others tried to rebel and were then killed, allowing his control of the planet to strengthen more so each passing cycle.

Unlike the rest of her species, she had yet to outlive her usefulness. He wondered if the Autobots would still accept her among them, even after her betraying them for the Decepticons.

One day the insect called "Mikaela Banes" would outlive the usefulness of her mind and body.

"Thank you for allowing me to live, Lord Megatron.."

For as long as she continued to function, she would be his.


End file.
